My Protector's Keeper
by FunGhoul1001
Summary: Sequel to My Protector, Alyssa has recovered… at least physically.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

I'm back! I know I'm about 3 weeks late… I'm so sorry! I was so busy with everything and I wanted to get a few chapters written before I published it! Just a quick reminder I will be asking for comments and favorites and reviews to post the next chapter (Unless I cave, which will likely happen xD).

Just another reminder if you haven't read My Protector yet, you might wanna read that… this one won't make any sense. O.O

Alright, well, you all should know my guidelines by now… I'll have the first chapter up in a few minutes and the second one later tonight. I won't ask fir comments until the end of chapter 2, so you're safe for now xD


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. Complete and total darkness filled my vision. I could see nothing. I could feel nothing. Nothing. It was as if I was living in a shell and I couldn't get out. Similar to like I was in that mental institution for the criminally insane. Living in a shell… alone.

Except then I wasn't alone. I had Amy with me then, I had Amy to watch over me. But now her time had came. She had finally lost her life protecting me… and now I had no one. Living in a shell, hurt, and all alone.

It had been at least a week I've been laying there completly and totally alone. Wanting to respond back to the voices I heard daily. Talking about me.

"She has to wake up… you can't just pull the plug now… come on!" I heard someone say. I didn't know who it was… I couldn't define voices apart from each other.

"No, you can't. That little girl has been through too much to just let her die off." I heard someone else say. I couldn't define of whether it was a girl or boy. Is that bad?

I couldn't take it anymore… I had to wake up. I was to the point where I couldn't even tell if who was talking was a girl or boy. How long would it be before I couldn't tell it was a human?

It was painful when I did it. When I forced my eyes open it killed me. The bright lights shone down on me blurring my vision. I reached up covering my face with my arm seeing an IV attached to my wrist. I was in the hospital?

"She's awake?! Alyssa?! Alyssa?! You're awake!" I saw the looming figure of Frank as he stood over me. I had never been as glad to see him before in my life.

"F-Frankie?" I asked stuttering slightly, with all my strength.

"Yeah Lys… it's me." He said pulling up a chair by my bed sitting down.

"What happened? Why am I here? How come I'm not dead?" I asked.

"Because me and Gerard found you just in time. We didn't want you to die, Lys. You know we both care a lot about you, you're like our little sister." He said.

"But… I'm the same age as you." I said.

He cracked a tiny smile. "Well still…" he said.

"Where is Gerard?" I asked.

"He's at Starbucks… you know him. He said you needed something to make you feel better once you wake up."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with him."

"Nah, you needed someone to stay with you."

"Thank you…"

"No problum."

"Is Amy okay?" I couldn't catch myself before the words came out. It happened too soon.

"Uhhhhh Lys… do you remember what happened back at the institution… with the bomb?" He asked me sitting up in his seat.

"I remember the bomb and the guns but… no." I said.

"Do you remember Mikey getting shot and uhhhh… you know." He said looking down.

I nodded and I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I felt something wet roll down the side of my face. "He's dead…"

"Yeah…" I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it. "And Hayley… she's…" I stopped him not Hayley. She couldn't be dead.

"H-Hayley's not dead… she can't be… no." I said through my tears.

"Hayley's not dead… she's just in critical condition." He said.

"Thank God…" I let out a sigh. "And Amy?"

"Amy… she… she was… uhhhhhh…" He tried to find the words to say it but I could tell he couldn't.

"She's dead, isn't she? There was no exception for her was there? She's just… dead." Tears filled my eyes and I felt the back of my bed being raised up. I hugged my knees to myself as soon as I was sitting up and Frank wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. "Why did she have to go?" I asked.

"Because she wanted you to be safe, that's why…" He said.

"But she… she was…" I couldn't even say it I was so choked up.

"I know… I know, it's all gonna be okay, don't cry. It's all gonna be okay." He said comfortingly.

"Awwwww boo… bring it in…" I heard a familar gay voice say as me and Frank pulled away.

"Gerard?" I asked as he came towards me sitting by Frank in the bed in front of me.

"Bring it in, boo…" Gerard said holding his arms out for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and he squeezed me tightly. "Have you seen Hayley?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's still asleep though." Frank said as me and Gerard pulled away.

"Poor boo's been through a lot of shit." Gerard said.

"Yeah, I think we all have." I said sadly looking down.

"Well…" Gerard hopped off the bed getting a sudden realization. "Never fear, Starbucks is here."

He walked over to the Starbucks drink container sitting on the counter. "One Caramel Macchiato for my lover…" Gerard said handing Frank a cup. "One Vanilla Spice latte for the injured." He handed me a cup and I let out a sigh of relief. "And one White Chocolate Mocha for me." He picked up at the last one and took a huge sip.

"Thank you so much Gerard… for everything." I said.

"Don't meintion it… we look after our boo's." Gerard said grinning.

I couldn't help but smile back as I sipped at the drink. "So, you took care of Hayley, too, right?" I asked looking at Frank who was now sitting next to me.

"Yeah… Hayley's fine. Don't worry about her, Lys… she'll be okay, it'll just take her a while to recover." Frank said.

"When can I go see her?" I asked.

"After you get released… they'll let you see her then. I don't think she'll be awake though." Gerard answered.

"Oh… that shot must've done a lot to her." I said leaning back in the bed taking another sip of Starbucks.

"Well, she did get shot right in her wrist." Frank said.

"So, when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"A few days… you didn't have any major injuries you were just in shock." Gerard said.

"Yeah… you'll probably get out tomorrow actually." Frank said.

"That's good, I guess. I really wanna see Hayley." I said.

"Yeah, it shows. You must really miss her." Gerard exclaimed.

"I do… besides you guys she's all I have." I said. "I mean…" I shrugged. "I don't even have anywhere else to stay once I get out of here. I was always in safe house and uhhhhh… A-Amy took care of all that."

I felt tears filling my eyes fast. I couldn't say her name without getting a flashback or remembering that awful memory…

Amy shrieked and I looked back towards her seeing she was yanked away from me. Bonnie clutched Amy's arms behind her back and held a gun to her head.

"AMY! NO!" I screamed earning a laugh from Bonnie.

"This is your chance to run, Alyssa! Leave Amy and run!" Bonnie told me.

"No, not Amy, please!" I sobbed out falling to my knees on the floor.

"I'm sorry Bonnie! I didn't mean to kill you! Please don't do this to Alyssa." Amy begged.

"I want my revenge! I want to be happy for once! Dead but happy!" Bonnie said.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa…" Amy replied.

"You can't just give up like that! That's not who you are!" I shouted still sobbing.

"Don't you see? It was always me, Alyssa? It was always me who was supposed to die! I'm supposed to prevent you from getting hurt and that's what I'm doing by telling you to please just leave and don't get yourself blown up!" Amy said. "Please…"

"But Amy… THIS is hurting me!" I cried.

"I know and I'm sorry… I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know I'm probably killing you inside right now and I'm sorry! But I didn't mean to!" Amy said.

"I can't leave you!"

"You're running out of time Alyssa I'd never forgive myseld if anything happened to you!"

"I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you either."

"I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you, it's me!"

Those words would haunt me the rest of my life.

I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you, it's me!

I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you, it's me!

I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you, it's me!

I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you, it's me!

I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you, it's me!

I'm the protector, Alyssa, I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you, it's me!

I jolted back into reality at the feel of someone's hand on my arm.

"Are you okay? You spaced out on us there for a minute." Frank asked, concern all in his voice.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine… just a flashback." I said.

"Did you hear what we said before?" Gerard asked.

"No… what was it?" I asked.

"It's nonsense to say you won't have any where else to go after you get out because well…" Frank looked towards Gerard to finish.

"You'll be staying with us from now on…" Gerard said evily grinning.

I couldn't help but to laugh and roll my eyes. "Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later I stood there beside Hayley as she lay with a bandage wrapped around her wrist where she was shot. Dried blood covered the underside of her wrist where she still hasn't stopped bleeding. I was released from the hospital yesterday and returned this morning to see Hayley.

Despite the circumstances yesterday was one of the funnest day of my life. Gerard took me out shopping for a new wardrobe since most of my stuff was destroyed in the explosion, and my, was he a fashion expert? After that I came home to a good dinner made by Frank (An amazing cook for a guy) that I hadn't had in ages. But now I was back to sadness.

I wanted nothing more than to just hug Hayley tightly and to just have her act as the role that Amy did. Even though I knew in my heart no one would replace Amy. And that was just it… Amy wasn't coming back either.

I clutched the edge of the bed railing tightly looking down at her. She looked so weak and small laying there in the bed. It was as if she was already dead and the bed was her coffin.

I let out a deep breath and glanced down at her as if I was talking to her. Well, I was I guess. "C'mon Hayley, wake up…" I felt tears gathering in my eyes like they oh so often did. "Please?"

As if I had a special ability that could make me control people her eyes slowly opened. She squinted at first getting them adjusted to the light and then they found me.

"Alyssa?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Hey Hayley…" I said trying to fake a smile but I couldn't.

Hayley winced and reached for her wrist and I quickly stopped her.

"Careful… you was shot there." I said.

"It hurts." She said.

I took a deep breath holding back tears. "Hayley… I'm so sorry I let this happen… It was never my intention to get people killed and hurt and…" I shook my head and looked down at the floor. "Now I can't stop."

"Why do you always blame yourself for everything?" She asked.

"I guess… it's just the feeling the person who has the protector gets that says 'you could've always done something better.' " I answered looking back up at her.

"It wasn't your fault… for any of that." She said.

"Why couldn't I save you though?"

"You was scared… it's fine." Hayley said.

"No… it's not… you're hurt. It's not okay." I gently reached out and took her bandaged wrist.

"But it'll heal, right?" She asked.

I sank down in a chair by the bed. "I hope so because you, Gee, and Frankie are all I have left…" I said hugging my knees to myself.

"But what about Amy?" She asked.

"Amy's… she's…" I felt tears in my eyes. "She's dead."

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

"Got all your stuff?" I asked as she zipped up her last suitcase.

Hayley had her long bright red hair pulled up into a ponytial. She twirked a strand around her finger. "I think so."

"At least your stuff wasn't burned in the explosion." I said.

"You're was… that sucks!" She said as we wheeled it out of the hospital room. Hayley had been in the hospital for a total of two weeks. Her wrist still started bleeding randomly all the time so she still had a layer of white bandages covering the shot wound.

"Yeah, Gee took me shopping though." I said.

"You think their gonna take good care of us?" She asked looking over at me as I made my way to the front desk.

"They will… odds are Frank'll have this huge dinner cooked for you once you get to their house, and trust me, he's an amazing cook."

"I haven't had one of those in ages." Hayley said.

"I take it you're ready to be checked out Ms. Williams?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am…" Hayley said leaning her elbows on the desk. She's so polite.

"Alright… just sign here… and here, and have your driver sign here and you'll be good to go." She said.

Hayley took the pen and paper from the receptionist and scribbled her name in the designated spot. She slid the paper and handed the pen to me and I scribbled out Alyssa Monrao in the correct spot. Afterwards I slid it over to the receptionist and she looked over it and nodded signing it herself.

"Alright…" She tore off the back of the paper and handed it to her. "These are the procedures you need to follow in order for your wound to heal properly. You'll need to the hospital in a week so we can see how you're doing."

Hayley nodded. "Alright, thank you." She took the paper.

"Okay, you're good to go." The receptionist said.

Hayley handed me the paper as we turned to leave and I slid it into my purse. "Thank God…" she whispered to me and I stiffled a laugh.

"Amen to that."

? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾒﾉ

"What is that heavenly smell!?" Hayley shouted as we stepped inside their apartment.

"You're smelling my famous Roast." Frank stood over a crock pot in the kitchen stirring away.

"And after that I'm making homemade peanut butter fudge." Gerard grinned entering the room.

"Seriously?" Hayley asked. "I haven't had a meal like that in years!"

"They did the same for me…" I said taking her suitcases and pulling them into her room.

She followed me as I propped them up beside her bed.

"Wow…" Hayley exclaimed sitting at the foot of the bed. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah…" I sat next to her. "It is…"

"Hey Lys?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm always gonna be there for you right? I know no one can replace Amy and all that… but I'm still gonna watch over you… just like I did with Lacey."

"Yeah… and thanks Hayley… thanks so much." I said looking over at her.

"No problum…" She gave me a tiny smile which I returned.

I rested my head against her shoulder and started to get tears in my eyes. "Just try and be like Amy okay?" I asked.

She nodded and layed her head on mine. "I promise. I'll try my best. But Lys… you know I'll never replace Amy." She said.

"Yeah… But I have to try and forget." I said through my tears.

"Some things you won't want to forget." She said.

Hey guys! It's really short I know… and I know I'm late, too! Sorry! Alright, now it's time for the requests. To get the next chapter I'm asking for at least 1 review, 1 comments, or one favorite to get the next chapter. It shouldn't be that much of a hassle, so if I get one of those you get chapter 3, okay? I'm trying to start off easy here. Okay, happy fanfictioning guys! xD Just letting you know I have another idea for a fanfiction I'm thinking of publishing here… I'll let you know if I do :) Until next time XOXO Peace out my niggas! xD


End file.
